The Keep:Quests!
Overview We are large party containing over 60 members, dedicated to completing all of the available quests. We are open to anyone hosting quests, but they must start the quest after 8-16 hours of casting the quest scroll. Subscribers and people with gems willing to contribute pet quests are always welcome. If you are interested in joining, PM JoshDaEpic, whose User ID is 2abc0aba-114c-490a-ab23-9fc9edfbd0f3. Party Rules *'Introduce yourself '– after joining, say hi in the chat and let us know a bit about yourself (especially if you haven't written anything in your profile). *'Respect the quest queue' and start quests soon (i.e. don't wait too long after sending the invite). *'Don't one-hit kill the party' – when you join a quest, be responsible and don't forget about your dailies. If you cause multiple one-hit kills (= more than 50 HP damage) to the party, we will ask you to leave and shame you on the wall of warnings. *'Don't one-hit kill bosses' – please refrain from using "Brutal Smash"/ "Burst of Flames" if you're a warrior or mage, let the other members get a chance to damage the boss and let the quest run longer. *'Please no exessive trolling' - please don't start Quests randomly, (such as starting a "The Feral Dust Bunnnies" when we are about to do a monkey quest.) Also, no spamming the chat with random trash or junk. That also counts as a warning. And of course, be nice, have fun and show off your costumes and the pets and mounts you've raised! Quest Queue (Starting From 12/1/2016) Members (Alphabetical Order) *@mamba *acher *Aerasynthe (Leader) *Agrinja *Andi Elizabeth Bouton *Andrew Silbernagel *Arnulf *bloodwolf *BritneyMorgan *bscurf *Calvera *ceap02 *Chrislecool *connorsd *death_rage123 *dromedan *Elliot *Falia (est) *fizzybunny5 *frankderosa *frostpond *Gillian *grandR *Happy Potato *jongx *JoshDaEpic *keshavshah *Kitteni *kitten_cute4 *Klarachuck *legendboss *lexica *Littleduders *Lorem *macowulf *madmage816 *Max.B *maxberlin *meowitsnatalia *Mica Jade Nithisuwan "The Dreamer" *Mr. Money �� ���������������������� *Nesteruk *Netzpoet *nichellerain *Ougha *Phiphy *Phoenix *PinoyKid *Samaritan *quebone *slay *sophicorn_unicorn* *Sumosan *Super_Sophie *tamadralje *the blaze master 1000 *the jimmy 200 *White Rose *whitepanther *Yunz S (WillBeRightBackIn10) Challenges Questing Through November - November 2016 - 1 prize of 2 gems Questing Through December - December 2016 - 2 prizes of 3 gems each Questing Through January - January 2017 - 2 prizes of 4 gems each The Complete Habitica Players Challenge - December 2016 - 1 prize of 5 gems The Complete Habitica Players Challenge - January 2017 - 2 prizes of 5 gems each Challenge Winners QT = Questing Through QT November 2016 - Chrislecool QT December 2016 - grandR and Chrislecool QT January 2017 - frankderosa, grandR CHPC = Complete Habitica Players Challenge CHPC December 2016 - kitten_cute4 CHPC January 2017 - Lorem, kitten_cute4 The Fallen Questers' Crypt Brave adventurers who have died on a quest, inspired by the Pathfinders party wiki page. WARNING LIST =Fill in the parenthesis after someone has a warning. If you get 3 warnings, you will be public ally shamed q_q= *@mamba ( ) *acher ( ) *Aerasynthe (Leader) ( ) *Agrinja ( ) *Andi Elizabeth Bouton ( ) *Andrew Silbernagel ( ) *Arnulf ( ) *bloodwolf ( ) *BritneyMorgan ( ) *bscurf ( ) *Calvera ( ) *ceap02 ( ) *Chrislecool ( ) *connorsd ( ) *death_rage123 ( ) *dromedan ( ) *Elliot ( ) *Falia (est) ( ) *fizzybunny5 ( ) *frankderosa ( ) *frostpond ( ) *Gillian ( ) *grandR ( ) *Happy Potato ( ) *jongx ( ) *JoshDaEpic ( ) *keshavshah ( ) *Kitteni ( ) *kitten_cute4 ( ) *Klarachuck ( ) *legendboss ( ) *lexica ( ) *Littleduders ( ) *Lorem ( ) *macowulf ( ) *madmage816 ( ) *Max.B ( ) *maxberlin ( ) *meowitsnatalia ( ) *Mica Jade Nithisuwan "The Dreamer" ( ) *Mr. Money �� ���������������������� ( ) *Nesteruk ( ) *Netzpoet ( ) *nichellerain ( ) *Ougha ( ) *Phiphy ( ) *Phoenix ( ) *PinoyKid ( ) *Samaritan ( ) *quebone ( ) *slay ( ) *sophicorn_unicorn* (2) *Sumosan ( ) *Super_Sophie ( ) *tamadralje ( ) *the blaze master 1000 ( ) *the jimmy 200 ( ) *White Rose ( ) *whitepanther ( ) *Yunz S (WillBeRightBackIn10) ( ) Category:The Armory Category:Parties